Rockmannya
by MiaHarpy
Summary: We all know what happened in the episode "Good Dog, Rush", but who would ever thought that there would be a neko virus in Subaru and War-Rock's time?


Miaharpy: Hello everyone. For those who don't know, I'm Miaharpy! A Fanfic writer, a drawer, and a AMV maker! This is my newest story that I had in mind for a while. I hope you all will have fun!

Story: Rock-nya

Chapter 1: Problems-nya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Come back here-nya!," Rockman yelled at the running away neko virus. For what seemed like a dream, or in Subaru's case, a nightmare, anything that is a denpa becomes part neko. Humans doesn't worry about any problems like this. But for Subaru, he worries about his close friend who happens to be a denpa FMian alien. And with his friend, he was able to save the world twice already. But now the case was different than any other situation he and War-Rock had faced.

This problem all started on that Sunday morning when Subaru woke up from War-Rock's shouting...

* * *

"Subaru-nya! Subaru-nya!"

"War-Rock, it's to early...," Subaru muttered as he turned over to the other side of his bed, but grimmaced when the light of the early sun hit his face.

He was tired ever since he and War-Rock stopped Orihime and Empty from trying to take control of the world when really Ra Mu was going to destroy it. But Subaru and War-Rock couldn't do it without Burai, who used to be a enemy when all along he was actually trying to protect Earth. Subaru had been wondering what happened to Burai ever since that event. And now it was morning around eight am.

"Get up, Subaru-nya!" War-Rock yelled so loud that sounds like he's yelling in Subaru's ear which started to hurt.

"Okay, okay...," Subaru muttered as sat up at his bed rubbing his eyes against his arm, "I'm up, and what's with you saying 'nya'?"

"Why don't you put on your visualizer and you'll find out-nya!"

Subaru sighed and grabbed his visualizer that was on the railing next to the bed, which was big enough to put stuff on it. "Ack!" Subaru freaked when he put the visualizer on, "War-Rock! What happened! You... you..."

"I got a freaking tail and neko ears, right-nya?," War-Rock crossed his arms and have supporting ears and tail that are green, "I don't know how this happened, that's why I want to wake you up so we can go see Amachi."

"You could've went yourself,"

"Who cares, let's just go!"

"Alright," Subaru frowned before he got out of his bed, down his stairs in his room, to his dresser and started to change his clothes to his normal wear.

"Hurry up-nya! I don't want to stay as a neko forever-nya!"

"Okay, okay," Subaru muttered as he finished by putting his star carrier into his pocket and hurriedly left the house, but not until after he eats breakfast.

* * *

"This is terrible! Nothing like this had ever happened Amachi-san!," Utagai said drastically, "every denpa in the world is becoming nekos! Does this mean it's the end of the world!?"

Amachi laughed lightly at Utagai's statement, "no, I'm sure that the 'end of the world' won't happen Utagai-san. But it is strange to see something like this happen. I'm sure that we can fix this situation in-"

"Amachi-san! Utagai-san!," Amachi and Utagai turned around to see Subaru running up to them. "There's something wrong with War-Rock!," Subaru said as he stopped in front of the two Amaken workers. At this, Amachi and Utagai took out their star carriers to see the floating neko War-Rock. Known to have completely different personalities, Amachi burst out laughing while Utagai frowned and continued to quietly rant about the 'end of the world'.

"You wanna fight-nya!?," War-Rock asked angrielly.

Amachi started to hold back his laughter and coughed, "I'm sorry, anyways... It seems like anything denpa has been turned into nekos. We been searching and found a new virus that seems to be the cause of this." Amachi walked over to a computer nearby and pressed a few keys before a screen appeared that shows a virus that looks a lot like a neko, "I'm sure once it's defeated, War-Rock will turn back to normal."

"So that denpa virus is the cause for my appearance-nya! Let's get him, Subaru-nya!," War-Rock said in a harsh, commanding way as Subaru sweat dropped. Sure hearing commands from War-Rock was usual, but hearing 'nya' kind of made the command sound less important, "What are you waiting for? Let's go-nya!"

"Alright... Denpa Henkan, Hoshikawa Subaru, on air!"

After the completion of the Denpa Henkan, which allowed Subaru and War-Rock combine, Amachi had a hard time to keep from laughing while Utagai was wide eyed in fright.

"What's wrong-nya?," right when Subaru, aka Rockman, asked that question and noticed what he said, he covered his mouth with his right hand. War-Rock, who was attached to Subaru's left hand looked and realized that being part neko had also turned Rockman into a neko as well with the same hair colored ears and a blue tail.

"I guess this 'neko virus' can effect a denpa henkan too," Amachi finally said after he was able to control his laughter.

"Let's hurry up and beat this virus then-nya!," War-Rock shouted as he and Subaru changed their frequency and went up to ride the wave roads.

* * *

While Subaru and War-Rock was looking for the neko virus, other people was having problems themselves. For one thing, the satelite police were dealing with viruses who turned into nekos. It was tough for the police just to destroy the viruses. It wasn't until they used water type battle chips that wiped most of them out. And just before Misora's concert, she realized what happened and was having the same problems as Subaru. So she to quickly went to Amaken. During their search, Subaru still didn't got use to of having neko ears and tail.

"This is weird-nya. I can actually feel my tail moving-nya..." Subaru frowned.

"Don't worry, Subaru-nya. After this is over, it will all just feel like a dream-nya,"

"I hope your right, War-Rock-nya," Subaru looked up from War-Rock and spotted a neko not to far by, but it was on the actual wave road, "hey, is that-?"

"Yeah, it's the neko virus-nya," and with that, the chase began.

"Come back here-nya!" The neko was going at a amazing speed for just a virus. Subaru knew that if he tries to use a battle chip, the neko could get away easily. When it seemed like he was about to lose the neko virus on a turn, long strings hit and grabbed the neko virus. When Subaru came up to the corner, he saw who used that attack, "Harp Note-nya!"

"Hi, Rockman, I thought that you'd need some help getting the neko virus-nya," Subaru soon quickly noticed that Misora and Harp was too nekos. Her neko ears are yellow like her hair, but her tail, pink.

"Let's defeat this virus so we could return back to normal-nya!," War-Rock ordered but right before Subaru could hit the virus with Rock Buster, a voice yelled out 'Don't!'

Subaru and Misora quickly noticed that it was Amachi on the voice speaker from the star carriers, "We just found out that defeating him won't do a thing! We'll have to create a vaccine if you want to be turned back to normal. Bring the neko virus back to Amaken for study."

"Well, we need to hurry up then-nya. I have a concert to go to," Misora said as Subaru nodded before they quickly head towards Amaken with the captured neko virus. It didn't take them long to get their either.

"Good job catching the neko virus. You shouldn't have to worry about it anymore," Amachi said as he started to examine the captured virus more.

"Okay, we should be going now, bye Rockman-nya!," Misora said as she quickly got back onto the wave road and left.

Subaru walked up to Amachi and looked at the neko virus, "how long will it take for you to make the vaccine-nya?"

"About a hour or so,"

Subaru sighed in relef as he exited out denpa henkan. At this moment, Amachi turned to see Subaru, just for Subaru to see Amachi's expression greatly changed from a smile to a surprised look, and not a good one either, "I guess I should consider working overtime here..."

Not only that, but for some reason, his visualizers feel off. Subaru grabbed his visualizers off the floor and when he looked up at the computer screen with the neko virus, he also had a glimpse at his reflection, "ah nya..." Subaru somehow actually gained neko ears and tail, both matching his hair color, "how did this happened-nya?"

"Um... I'm guessing that when you denpa henkan with War-Rock, the program could've somehow got to you too. It's easy to make a vaccine for something that's denpa... but not for humans. I'll have to work on this right away. It would probably take days to come up with something, even with the neko virus."

After Subaru thought about it, he soon realized why his visualizers feel off. The fact that he no longer has human ears but neko ears that were on top of his head means that he could no longer wear his father's visualizers. Subaru let out a sad sigh with a frown. Amachi, seeing this, he instantly realized what was wrong, "Look, I'll try to get this vaccine made quickly, and when I do, you can wear those visualizers again. In the mean time, I would like you to keep quiet about this. I'll tell your mother about it so she wouldn't worry to much about you. And you might want to use denpa henkan to get to other places to avoid any... starring."

"Okay, thanks Amachi-sanya," Subaru smiled lightly.

* * *

"Who would've thought that humans can turn into nekos to-nya," War-Rock said as Rockman was riding a wave road towards home to keep from having any attention from other humans.

"We can't-nya... It's just that I turned into a neko because of denpa henkan-nya... Oh no-nya! Misora-chan used denpa henkan too-nya!," Subaru yelled out loud as his eyes widened.

"I think it's to late-nya... But there is a possibility that she realized it before she got onstage-nya," War-Rock said, "I can just imagine what all her fans would say if she didn't realize it-nya."

"Let's just hope that she did-nya," Subaru frowned.

* * *

Mia: That's it for this chapter! Review are appreciated. If you find any spelling errors, please tell me too. Please, no flaming.


End file.
